One Guy's Idiocy
by PadfootLover21
Summary: After a boyfriend, Hermione feels disconnected. This is a story of this positively idiotic guy. it takes place in a flashback. My first story fic, please review! Flames welcome! lol. Rating is for later chapters. Right now it's about PG.
1. The end of the beginning

I'm not sure, but I think that I'm gonna make this a one-shot fic or not… but if not, it may take me a while to update between chapters… lotsa homework and swim practice. Let me know what you think as it's my first fic that's not a poem, lol. Hope you enjoy!Mrs. Black

I just sit. Gazing off into space as I have done so often lately. I wonder what's wrong with me? I'm not hearing a word of Harry and Ron's obviously hilarious conversation; not watching their competitive game of wizard's chess. I just feel… disconnected.

Deciding that a walk would be nice… as nice as it can feel to me right now. I just get up and leave, ignoring Harry's protests and Ron's questioning glance. I pass the Fat Lady and walk down to the grounds.

The lake looks inviting, but I'm just not in the mood. I suddenly get a rush of adrenaline and run. I run like Voldemort's chasing me; like I will be killed if I stop. But at the moment, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing.

I wonder why I feel this way. I have great friends. My grades are excellent. The teachers love me. My parents are supportive and loving. What could be wrong? I have this seemingly wonderful life, but I wish that I could just disappear and die. I know I would never commit suicide, but I want someone to come by and kill me.

I sit and rest against a tree after I'm about half a mile away from the school. Then something pops into my head. My boyfriend from last year. I miss him so much. He used me. I was nothing but a toy. Of course I never let him get too far. This was the reason that he left me. Left me for that _Christine._ Perfect, easy Christine who gave him everything he wanted. It didn't matter that he had ripped my heart out or that I genuinely loved him… he wanted her.

All my tears are washed up. He's an alumni now, and came back just the other day. I wanted to talk to him… tell him how much I missed him. But he didn't talk to me. He, once again, chose Christine over me and talked to her. He's going to go fight for the Order now and may never come back.

He was a Slytherin. A Slytherin who knew just what to say and when. When he couldn't get very far with a Gryffindor, he went to another Slytherin. Who ruined my first relationship with a guy. He knew my vulnerability and took advantage of it.

Hermione and Josh… nope. That doesn't work for me anymore.

So what do you think!? Please review! This is based on my own experience… and I'd be willing to talk about it if you want to. Josh was actually his name, too. Once again, please review! I don't care about criticism or flames. I use it to my advantage or just let it roll off my back.


	2. Flashback Meet Josh

Well, I only got one review for this story, so I hope that if you are reading this that you review!!! IT'S MY FIRST FIC PEOPLE!

Thanks to Snape's Gurl for reviewing!!! I'll try to keep the chappy's coming quickly.

Also, I forgot to write a disclaimer on my other fic and the first chapter in this one, so I just decided to put it in my profile as everyone knows that it's not mine anyway.

She would never regret those months, nor would she ever forget them. How could she? He had been the love of her life… or so she thought. He had shown her a side of herself, and part of life, that she quite enjoyed. Only being in 4th year, Hermione was nearly innocent in the 7th year's eyes. He knew he could change that.

-----Flashback-----

Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts had gone by smoothly, and it was finally time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Hermione was chatting with Parvati, Lavender, Cho, and Ron. She was, of course, only with them because Ron was "dating" Parvati (which she assumed was all for making out or even sex… as it was Parvati).

Later, about five minutes before the start of the match, a friend of Lavenders (from… well… Hermione didn't want to know what) came over to join the giggling girls…and Hermione. **_(A/N: Yes, I was including Ron in the "giggling girls".)_** Lavender introduced him to Parvati – who kept batting her eyelashes, Ron – who looked ready to punch him out of jealousy, Cho – who just stood there, and Hermione – who, as he seemed to notice, was the only sane one out of the group.

From the little discussion that was going on, this is what Hermione decided was important to remember:

this guy was kinda cute

he was a Slytherin 7th year

Parvati definitely liked him-for probably some reasons that we don't want to go into.

He seemed sweet and fairly intelligent

Hermione had begun to develop a crush on him-as much as she would allow herself.

Oh yeah… his name was Josh.

Ok… I know it's short. I have written more, but I figure that if I put it in little by little, if I get busy with school, I'll have something to post for you guyz!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO ADD OR DELETE!!!

Thanks in advance!

Mrs. Black


	3. Flashback cont Hermione and Josh

Ok, I figured that, even though I didn't get many reviews, I'd update for you. **UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN. **This should be some incentive. Luv ya!!! Lol. Oh, sometimes I mean to put something in and when I transfer it from Word to their Document Manager, it disappears. Then, when I try to put it back in, it wont let me. So bear with me. Now to the story.

* * *

**--PREVIOUS CHAPTER—**

_From the little discussion that was going on, this is what Hermione decided was important to remember:_

_**1)** this guy was kinda cute_

_**2)** he was a Slytherin 7th year_

_**3)** Parvati definitely liked him-for probably some reasons that we don't want to go into._

_**4)** He seemed sweet and fairly intelligent_

_**5)** Hermione had begun to develop a crush on him-as much as she would allow herself._

_**6)** Oh yeah… his name was Josh._

**--FLASHBACK CONTINUED—**

Hermione, finally sick of the giggling, decided to go find a seat in the stands. To her complete surprise, Josh came along. This was the first guy ever that Hermione actually knew liked her back. She smiled to herself and decided to see if he was actually following. She weaved in and out of the crowds, and stole a glance behind her. Josh continued following her and finally, Hermione decided to slow to a walk for him to catch up.

"Hey, Hermione…right?" he panted as they made their way to the back of the Gryffindor stands.

"Yeah." She replied. Hermione must have looked puzzled when Josh sat down next to her – in Gryffindor stands none the less – because he laughed in that deep laugh that could distract any woman and convince them to look into his deep brown eyes and just know that everything would be alright and that he would always be there….. but now we're getting off topic from that deep laugh. AAAAAnyway. He said,

"Just thought you could use some company since the 'company' down there wasn't too sociable."

"Thanks. It gets kind of lonely when Ron's with Parvati and Harry's with the team."

Josh continued to talk while Hermione listened. _'It turns out that he's not as intelligent as I had originally assumed,'_ Hermione thought, _'But he is quite the charmer. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend…'_

The end of the match interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She had been so focused on Josh and by her own daydreaming that she wasn't even watching Harry. Josh, being the 'gentleman' that he was, offered to walk Hermione back up to her common room. She accepted, and they walked through the dark, along with the crowds, back to the school.

At the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione quickly said goodnight and hopped inside. This was the first guy that had ever walked her _anywhere_ with the exception of Harry and Ron. Speaking of Harry and Ron, She vowed not to tell them because they would probably just kill her. They did hate all Slytherins after all.

* * *

**A/N!!!: **I have more to write, but I want those 10 reviews!!! I'm also taking this story a little slowly, and I promise that I'll try to speed it up next chappy!!! Look forward to hearing from you! oh, i know it's short... but i want reviews!!!!! still, thanks to those who did!

**Snape's Gurl:** this is how I pictured Parvati as well!!! The role didn't seem fit for Lavender in my mind, lol. MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! i'll try to update asap, but school starts again on monday and i have to work on that first. :-(

Mrs. Black


	4. One of those giggling girls

Hi guys!!! I really like reviews, hint-hint. Read some great fanfics today and that inspired me to update mine, lol. So here it is! Enjoy

Mrs. Black

* * *

**--FLASHBACK WILL CONTINUE UNTIL I INFORM YOU—**

**--TIME JUMP—**

Hermione was so excited at the idea of talking to Josh at the next match that it seemed to approach in years rather than weeks.

Finally, it did come and Hermione was ecstatic. It wasn't something that she would normally do, but Hermione wore her skin-tight blue cami and her black jean hip-huggers.

He was different than other guys that she had met, and Hermione wanted to impress him. After checking that her hair was ok and getting a quick approval from Ginny, Hermione made her way down to the stands.

Josh managed to spot her right away and took her up to the same spot where they had sat at the previous match. There they talked… not even realizing that Ron was watching their every move. They didn't notice when the match started, they didn't notice when Harry nearly fell off of his broom, and they didn't even notice when the match ended. Finally, in the middle of their never-ending conversation, Hermione noticed that they were the only two people left in the pitch-black stadium.

Now… Hermione wasn't scared of the dark… except for when she was outside. It made her feel vulnerable to everything. Josh seemed to sense this and pulled her close to him as they stood up.

Hermione wrapped her arms securely around his waist to ensure that he wasn't going anywhere without her. He put an arm around her shoulder and linked their fingers together with his other hand.

He _lumos_ed his wand and they made their way around the pitch to the castle.

"Hermione, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," Josh whispered with his deep, comforting voice.

"Promise?" Hermione breathed, her voice catching as she thought she saw movement in the bushes.

"Always and forever," Josh replied, kissing her on her forehead.

Hermione had never been kissed in any way before and found that it left her stomach churning with excitement. They walked through the front doors and, as it was around one in the morning, there was no one around to disturb them, so the rest of the walk was silent until they heard Peeves.

Quickly, Josh pulled himself and Hermione into a broom closet. When Peeves had passed, they both let out the breaths that they had been holding, but neither made any sign to move from where they were.

"I really like you Hermione," Josh mumbled.

"I—I like you too Josh," Hermione choked out.

"No… I like you as more than just a friend. Do you like me that way?"

Not quite sure what to say but still knowing the truth, Hermione answered with a meek, "Yes".

"Will you go out with me then?"

"Um… yeah, sure. Don't tell many people though, because my parents wont like it seeing as how you're a seventh year and I'm a fourth year."

"That's fine. As long as I can be with you."

"How am I going to tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry about them." Josh whispered calmly and seductively.

With that, the new couple left the closed and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room where she was hoping to find Ginny to retell what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I know, you don't want another one of these, but I really hope that you guys review!!! Thanks to my faithful reviewer,**

Snape's Gurl

**For always reviewing!!! Oh, bear with me for my long time between updates, school work… it sucks.**


	5. Harry, Ginny and confessing

**HIHI! I'm back! Lol. I _know_ that this is short, and I apologize, but swimming just ended (I wrote this at our mid-penns meet) and I should have more free time. Please review! I know it gets boring, but it really means a lot to me!  
Mrs. Black**

* * *

Back up in the common room, Hermione did a quick scan and saw feet sticking out over the arm of the sofa—Ginny's feet. Hermione walked over so as to not disturb her friend, but was startled to find that Harry had his back against the arm of the sofa, and Ginny was leaning against his chest sleeping.

Harry smiled at Hermione and mouthed, _"I asked Ginny out -"_

Hermione cut him off by mouthing _"Finally!" _at him.

Harry continued as if he hadn't heard her, _"- and she said yes, so we talked until _she—he motioned at the curled-up Ginny—_fell asleep."_

Realizing that Harry wouldn't do anything to wake his girlfriend up, Hermione decided to take a chance, and turned her back on Harry. What she did next shocked him beyond belief. She wrapped her arms around herself and started making smooching noises.

When she had turned back around, Harry was looking at her like he was going to kill her, but he was still smiling.

Wanting to give them some privacy, she went upstairs only to find Lavender waiting up for her. Lavender crossed her arms and said mischeviously, "So where was our little goody-too-shoes all night?" Hermione smirked and decided that she definitely needed to tell someone, Ginny was asleep, and Parvati was a HUGE blabbermouth…so she began to tell the story of what had happened between her and Josh.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!**

**Thanks to:**

XoXcRaZyBaBeXoX: yay! You read my stories and I read yours! To everyone reading this, GREAT STORIES! READ THEM!


End file.
